1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positioning structure, and more particularly to positioning structure in a golf club head to facilitate the mating between the head body and the striking face so that the welding process is shortened.
2. Description of Related Art
A golf club head usually is composed of different parts welded together. With reference to FIG. 7, a conventional the conventional golf club head is composed of a head body (40) and a striking face (41). The striking face (41) has a flange (411) formed on a peripheral edge of the striking face (41) to abut a peripheral edge of the head body (40). After the flange (411) of the striking face (41) is abutted the peripheral edge of the head body (40), a solder fillet (42) is formed between a joint between the flange (411) of the striking face (41) and the peripheral edge of the head body (40).
During the mating process between the head body (40) and the striking face (41), because there is no positioning structure in either the head body (40) or the striking face (41), the operator's visual inspection is the only means to complete the positioning work between the head body (40) and the striking face (41) and thus the rate of defective products is high. Furthermore, the solder fillet (42) formed on the joint between the flange (411) of the striking face (41) and the peripheral edge of the head body (40) requires a post-polishing process after the golf club head is finished, which is time consuming and labor inefficient.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved positioning structure to mitigate the aforementioned problems.